


Day Three: Delirium

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Magnus Bane, Day Three: Delirium, Delirium, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Sick Alec Lightwood, Whump, tbh the seelie queen is a bitch, whumpobter 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Three: DeliruimorThe Seelie Queen doesn't like it when deals don't go in her favour, those who don't do as they're told must be punishedorThe seelie queen is a mega bitch and poisons Alec, leaving Magnus to take care of his feverish boyfriend





	Day Three: Delirium

“You have disappointed me, Mr Lightwood” The Seelie queen frowned as she looked Alec up and down, a neutral yet scowling look upon her face.

“Will all respect your highness, if I had of pushed the shadowhunters anything further there would have been multiple casualties and I am not willing to risk that” Alec replied in a stoic voice despite the rage he could feel inside. The Seelie queen had asked a favour of him over a week ago, claiming that if he did this for her the Seelie realm would be forever in the shadowhunter’s debt. 

What the queen had failed to mention was that the task she had set would require almost every shadowhunter in new york to risk their lives all for some damn artifact. After two shadowhunters were almost decapitated in the field, Alec had called a retreat not wanting anyone else injured.

“Casualties are a necessary sacrifice for allia-

“Sacrifice? Those ‘sacrifices’ are people, people with families and loved ones! They aren’t just cows for slaughtering when you need something from them” Alec all but shouted at the queen as that rage inside him boiled over. The two leaders stare at each other, Alec seething as the queen looks at him with a look of almost boredom on her face.

“Our alliance is over and I have no need for you anymore, good day Mr Lightwood” The Queen says all too casually before turning to leave from her throne. Alec huffed out a sigh and also began to turn to leave, not wanting to deal with anymore damn Seelie tricks today.

Sharp sudden pain in his neck stopped the shadowhunter in his tracks, quickly raising his hand to the source of pain he felt something small and cold embedded in his neck.

“Fuck…” Alec murmured as he winced and pulled what he assumed to be a small needle dart out of his neck, the sharp pain was quickly turning into an unbearable heat that began to spread -what he assumed was poison- coursed through his veins. 

“What have-” Alec quickly spun around to shout but instantly regretted it as his vision swam in the quick turn. The loud sound of blood rushing through his ears drowned out anything else as his knees became weak and he stumbled down to all fours; whatever this poison was, it was working fast and seemed to be intent on killing him.

_Pain_

That’s all Alec could feel as he felt his arms give out from underneath him and he toppled onto his stomach, his vision nothing but swirling colours as he attempted to look around. The last thing he registered before darkness claimed him was a cold hand grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.

“I suggest you don’t speak in such a rude manner towards me ever again, shadowhunter”

~~~~~

“Shhh… shhh, easy my love… it’s alright” Magnus mumbled as he patted at Alec’s sweaty forehead as the shadowhunter began to weakly thrash on the bed again. When Jace had shown up with Alec feverish and delirious, Magnus had gone into a panic knowing what had happened. 

Alec had told him that he was meeting with the Seelie Queen earlier that day before he left for work, going to the Seelie realm was always a risk with the queen being so quick to punish those she felt wronged her. 

Jace had helped Magnus place Alec on the bed as the warlock did a quick scan over Alec’s body, finding an extremely potent Seelie poison pumping through his blood which was meant to cause the shadowhunter as much agony as possible yet render him completely helpless. The only way to get Alec back to health was an antidote, an antidote that only the Seelie Queen possessed; clearly part of her plan all along.

“No… no more… I-I can’t” Alec huffed out, his eyes screwing up tighter as he fisted at the red sheets underneath him that were drenched in sweat. Pain shot through Magnus’ heart seeing the man he loved so distraught, so pale, so sick and he could do nothing but sit there and offer empty comfort knowing all too well Alec couldn’t hear him.

“You’re o-okay darling I promise… nothing is going to hurt you” Magnus sniffled, holding back tears attempting to be strong. Alec would be okay, Magnus knew this, but it didn’t mean that watching Alec suffer was any easier.

“Hold onto to me _cintaku_, I won’t let you fall,” Magnus said quietly, attempting to gently ease one of Alec’s fists open. Alec’s hand relaxed before gripping at Magnus’ tightly, as a drowning man would grip to a rope. Magnus gave a small watery smile and gently kissed at Alec’s hand.

_Alec would be okay_

_Magnus would be okay_

_They would get through this together, just like they always did_

**Author's Note:**

> These are so short I'm so sorry :<
> 
> tbh I'm actually hating my writing, I feel like my love for writing or any talent that I had for it has just gone out the window... oh well I guess :'/  
The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019  
Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
